Broken
by GabbyAbby
Summary: I was weak around him. I tried to push those eyes away from my thoughts, push him far away from my heart. HouCam.
1. Chapter 1 Damaged

**Broken**

**A/N: **I do not own **'House M.D.'** or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I got the idea for this fic when I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's song **"Because of You"**

**Chapter 1 Damaged**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

I think sometimes he would confuse me with himself. We don't have many things in common; the only thing I can see that ties us both is that we tend to trust the wrong person. And we break when things don't work out.

I think that's why he refused to have feelings for me! Because it would hurt too much when something went wrong, when eventually one of us would hurt the other.

I'm not him. I'm possibly the farthest thing from Gregory House there is.

And he is scared I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I'll fall in love, he'll hurt me and I won't be able to forgive him, and then I'll turn into a sour self-centered person.

I won't.

I promised him I wouldn't and he wouldn't believe me.

I'm too fragile. That's always his answer.

I won't turn into him. I promised myself that, for in the end, I'm already broken and no one can repair the damage.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What makes you think I'm not as damaged as you?" I asked. Foreman and Chase had left already and I had to finish paperwork, while House's only excuse was his current Gameboy addiction. "Because you still care," he replied without even looking up.

I never knew just how much Stacy had hurt him, just how much he had cared for her. That night it was all over his face. And his hurt scared me.

I realized he was much more damaged than he let people believe. He could be a sarcastic jerk, all a ruse in which to cover up his true feelings. He pushed me away; he hurt me so I wouldn't turn out like him.

So that I wouldn't turn around and hurt all the ones I cared about. He did it so I could still be able to love.

"I won't turn out like you House. I would know when to stop," I whispered as he got up to leave. He stopped but didn't say anything he just shook his head.

I felt like I should cry, like I should yell or punch something.

But inside everything was just….hollow. I felt as empty as him.

And I decided that maybe falling in love with Gregory House had been a very bad idea.

He wasn't who I thought he was; he didn't save people because he cared or because it was right, or even because he had the intelligence to.

No, he saved people so he could try and feel human again, he fixed them to try and fix himself.

And I realized I had started to do that as well.

That night I decided not to renew my fellowship.

**----------------------------**

**So till next chapter….**

**GabbyAbby**


	2. Chapter 2 Unshed Tears

**Broken**

**A/N: **They keep telling me I can't buy them. But I'll keep trying. **  
**

**Chapter 2 Unshed Tears. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

I could feel the tears that threatened to fall, so close to the surface that I refused to blink, just so that they wouldn't fall.

I looked up instead, to the plain white ceiling. My vision slowly became blurry, and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down.

I was the only one in. The only one who would actually get to work at 8:00 am.

I knew I had a chance to cry. And yet inside I couldn't understand why I wanted to cry.

I heard the soft 'thump' as his cane hit the tile floor, just outside the door to his office.

I closed my eyes, for a moment I forgot I needed to breathe.

When I opened them again all I could see was blue. Icy-blue that hurt me more than anything could.

"Are those tears Dr. Cameron?" he asked, no concern what so ever in his voice.

I sighed gently before I pushed my bangs away from my face. He wanted to challenge me, wanted to see how far I would go until I did break down.

And I knew he was stronger than me, I was weak around him. I tried to push those eyes away from my thoughts, push him far away from my heart.

"No" I turned away, to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup. I didn't pour him one.

If he wanted his daily coffee he could get up and make it himself.

Foreman and Chase walked in, and that fake smile that would always present itself on my lips made its appearance. I asked them how they were, and sat down. I turned my laptop on so I wouldn't have to be forced to hold the smile on my lips. So I wouldn't have to talk about how my night was.

I found myself in his office, seated on his chair and looking at his ceiling.

The ceiling on his office wasn't white like the one in the conference room, no the one in his office was a rich brown and red. Almost like the color of dried blood.

He came in, yelled something about me not supposed to be there, and followed by

a snide remark about my niceness to our newest patient. Which was shortly there followed by a sarcastic snippet about my feelings hindering my ability to see my job objectively when I didn't react to his first comment.

He had forgotten the night when he had been like an open book to me, when I was able to read him just as easily as my A, B, C's.

I left his office a while after, I went home and watched TV. It was strange, to feel your heart break, to have it shatter into a million little pieces.

And then to find out that there was always that one part that was missing. A part you lost so long ago and tried so hard to forget about.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You're right," I told him the next day. I was in his chair again; I wanted to figure out the hidden images on his ceiling.

I didn't look at his face, but I could tell there was a confused and amused expression in those deep, deep blue eyes.

"I'm afraid" was all I said before I walked out of his office, out of PPTH.

And what I thought would be, out of his life.

---------------------------

**More to come, soon!**

**So, like it so far? **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	3. Chapter 3 Four Days

**Broken **

**A/N: **They won't let me even _pretend_ that I own them!

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 Four Days**

As I walked around the apartment closing all the windows and shutting off of the lights, I felt that I was essentially shutting out the world.

I needed to be left alone; I just needed for people, for everyone to just forget that I even existed.

It was as I came into the bedroom that I wished I chosen to paint the room a darker color. For as I stood there staring the cheerier yellow walls mocked me. Black, yes black would have been a much wiser choice, maybe I should head to the paint store, on second thought, my head was killing and I ached all over.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. As I looked around the room I noticed the picture on my dresser and as the picture being to merciless tease me, I launched one of the pillows near my hand. As I threw the pillow, it collided with the frame and a resounding "thwack" and the silence. Ahh, much better. My bed was so comfortable under my aching body, it welcomed me as I snuggled deeper into the covers. I ignored the fact that it was just a little after seven and that I was still in my work clothes. I let my fingers pull at the band that held my hair up into a ponytail and let it fall around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and pulled the comforter tighter around my body. Just as I was starting to feel really relaxed, wouldn't you know it the phone began to ring.

"Hey Cam. Hope you're alright… well I'll see you in the morning."

Wow great message Chase. I thought to myself, as my eyes felt heavier, I finally surrender to the need for sleep.

**Four days. **

That's how long ago I left.

There are exactly 25 messages on my machine.

There are a few from Foreman and Chase. Apparently House hasn't told them I left.

I was now painting my bedroom. The yellow finally got to me and I decided that black was a little too desperate so I decided on a blue. The phone started ringing again.

If I hadn't' picked it up in four days I didn't know what would give them the idea that I was going to pick it up now.

"Pick up the phone Cameron," his voice made me stop mid-stroke. The brush then dropped to the newspaper-covered floor and my eyes widened.

I could feel him in the room,

"Pick up. I know you're there standing like an idiot with your mouth open,"

I closed my mouth and bite down on my lip. He had to have a camera somewhere in my apartment.

I started to undo my ponytail, deciding that it needed to be done again. I just wanted to do something while he left the message.

"Allison," I closed my eyes, he had never said my name.

"Please" he sounded so desperate, so needy.

"What do you want House?" I yelled at the phone in frustration.

"Open the door," he hung up after that, and I stared at my front door. My fingers ran through my messy hair, what was he doing here? I sighed and reluctantly opened the door, no use pretending that I wasn't there. I opened the door just enough so that I could see him and block the entrance to show him that he wasn't welcomed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Edgy aren't we?" his voice sounded too different, like it changed in some way in the last days.

"What do you want House?" I asked again as I leaned against the doorframe.

He looked at me with those eyes, and I did as best as I possibly could not to get lost in them. Of course it didn't work.

His eyes always trapped me.

"You have paint on your cheek," he said suddenly and reached over to clean the spot. His fingers were cold against my warm skin I steeped back in surprise.

"I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to clean my face."

"Well its such a pretty face," he gave me a small smile. He took my earlier step back as an invitation to come in, as he strolled past me. "House," I said his name like a warning.

"Allison, I don't want to hurt you!" he turned to look at me, his words surprised me "I don't want to break your heart," I was silent for a second, before I opened the door wider and made a sweeping motion with my hand. "You already have," I said as the tears slipped down my cheeks. I stood there a minute or two before I realized that he wasn't going anywhere. So I started towards my bedroom hoping that he would take the hint that I didn't want him there. I picked up the discarded brush tears still falling, I began to paint again.

I realized then that it was the first time in almost a week that I had left myself cry.

I laughed through my tears, because I really didn't have a reason to be crying and yet I did.

**--------------------**

**I might discontinue this story, because I just don't think a lot of people are into it. **

**Well please review if you want me to continue it. **

_**GabbyAbby **_


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe

**Broken**

**A/N: **I just bough the first and second season, but apparently I can't buy the rights to the show. But they can't take away my DVD's, ha!

**---------------------**

**Chapter 4 Maybe**

"You know people can take crying and laughing at the same time as kind of weird" his voice teased.

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself, as I paused mid stroke.

"Have you _ever _even painted a room?" he continued as he limped across my newspaper and old sheets covered room. It figures he wouldn't take a hint and leave and what was wrong with how I was painting? I looked back at the wall and really couldn't discern any particular pattern in the paint.

It was the warmth of his body so close to mine that jarred me back to reality from my self analysis of my painting technique, when another errant thought popped into my head…how in the hell had House moved so quickly and softly with a cane limp a cross my news papered floor I'll never know.

"Go away," I whispered as I closed my eyes, tears still falling.

I tried to will him and the tears away as he placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me towards him. I absently brushed at my checks only to look at House with a bemused look on his face, realizing that I had added yet even more blue paint to my face.

He laughed, not an uncomfortable sort of laugh or even a wholehearted laugh, but a quiet laugh with a shake of his head and a little sparkle of mischief in those great blue eyes.

It was at that moment that that I felt the brush drop from my hand, as I reached towards him, as my first hand touched his check, he didn't pull away and before he had the chance I brought up my other hand to clasp the other check…and then I kissed him.

Even with all the pain he had caused, I wanted, no I needed to kiss him, to know what it would be like…to break free of my self-confining mold.

His lips were soft and slightly parted in surprise.. My fingers traced his jaw, as I deepened the kiss hoping that he would respond.

Bolder and needing him to need me as much as I needed him, I slipped my tongue out, to run along his bottom one. I swear that I heard him moan as I gently tug on his bottom lip with my teeth.

It was when I felt his hand tug at my plain white shirt that I pulled back. I bent to retrieve my fallen paintbrush, dipped it in the paint and began to paint again. I smiled silently to myself, knowing that the frustration I had caused him in those brief minutes made me feel slightly better. I heard him shuffle on the paper and turned to watch him leave, only to find him still standing in the same spot, his eyes and mouth wide.

As I stood there looking at him, waiting for him to leave, waiting for my heart to shatter again. I was in complete shock as he reached out an d pulled me towards him in a crushing embrace and as his lips descended on mine I whispered

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing that."

"Maybe you should shut up," he replied as his lips captured mine.

The phone started ringing; somewhere in the house.

**------------------------------**

**So I just might get into more detail of what is going to happen for the rest of the day that will keep her so busy that she won't have time for the phone. **

**But that's only you guys want me too. **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I was feeling kind of down because I got almost no reviews. But now I feel all happy! **

**Well the next chapter should be up soon. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	5. Chapter 5 Him

**Broken**

**A/N: **Maybe one day I'll own them….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 Him**

The phone rang.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that.

But I couldn't make my body do anything else, think of anything else, but those delicious lips that devoured mines.

His hands slowly made their way down my back; finger tips left feather touches down the exposed skin of my top. I could fell his fingers through the thin material of my shirt, then gently they slipped inside.

I was warm. Or he was just too cold. Either way, it didn't matter much.

His hair was soft between my fingers, like the expensive silk of those tops I always say one day will fill my closet.

"We shouldn't be doing this" he said between nibbling on my lower lip. I moaned, I couldn't help it.

Nice timing to agree with me.

"Yeah we shouldn't"

But we don't stop. My tongue slipped inside his parted lips and he pulled my body tighter against his.

His cane was on the floor, forgotten besides us.

I was on my toes, he is taller than me.

His shirt was on my way, so I start tug it up.

He looked a little surprised. And his lips stopped the wonderful torture they had begun on my neck.

I pouted and used my best puppy dog eyes look at him.

"Not nice to stop when you just _have_ to be so good at it"

I think he almost laughed.

My fingers closed around the material of his vintage T-shirt and pulled it up.

I thanked who ever is up there, for making that man!

His shirt was off and mines soon joined it. His hand moved down my stomach and I felt every hair in my body stand up as a shiver ran down my spine. All because those long fingers.

I had to admit that standing on my toes did get slightly uncomfortable so I started to kiss his chest, almost sighed as my bare feet touched the floor. He groaned as my breath teased his heated skin, long fingers unhooked my bra and I should have blushed.

Because he was my boss, as he had yet to sign the letter I left in his desk, and this crossed all the borders.

But his fingers were so long and teasing and my body ached for his.

I don't remember when exactly or in how long after my bra was off, that the remaining of our clothes were also disposed of.

My bed was soft underneath me and his body cool on top.

I wanted to pinch my arm to make sure he was there, that his lips did leave that trail of fire down my neck, chest, stomach, up my legs.

My hips buckled and he smiled, that wicked smile of his that always left blue eyes gleaming with nothing but mischief.

"We shouldn't be doing this" he whispered against my stomach, his warm tongue teased my belly button.

My fingers were on his hair and I made him look up at me. I gave him a smile, at least I tried to, that showed that I would be just as wicked as him.

"Oh we aren't stopping this now"

Moaning, grunting, screaming, touching, and that moment where I felt as if I was even more high than the time I had my little escapade with meth.

That was what my afternoon of 'painting' led to.

I almost regret it when for a moment after we were done, still breathing in an incredible fast speed, he bend down to pick up his pants.

I turned around in the bed, the tears started to slip silently before I even felt them reach my eyes, my body shook a little with silent sobs and I pulled the plain blue sheet up so it covered everything up to my neck.

Then his arms were around my waist, they pulled me closer to a warm chest.

"Now I know I'm good. But not so good as to make someone _cry_!" he whispered in my ear, I laughed because it had been a little stupid to cry.

I never picture House as being someone gentle, but he was. He brushed my tears away and whispered teasing words to my ear as his body, then warm and perfect, pulled me as close as possible.

It was strange to date him. Yeah it was what I wanted since the moment I had steeped in to his office for my interview, but it was strange to actually date him and not daydream about it like the silly school girl he said I was.

I didn't come back to work for another week, and when anyone asked I just answered I was on vacation.

I only came back because he had bribed me, with not finishing painting my bedroom.

I never said I wouldn't take advantage of him, and he had been right, I didn't know how to paint.

Chase and Foreman gave me an endless string of questions the minute they stepped into the office to see me answering probably a few more letters for House than I should.

They didn't seem to take me seriously when I told them I had spend a good part of my time fucking our boss, I think the little sarcastic tune I had slipped in there might have done that. But hey, I hadn't exactly lied.

**--------------------------**

**So yeah, sorry it took me so long. **

**But I didn't know that senior year would be so stressful. **

**Damn the evil teachers with mostly useless information. But I'll have to endure them a bit more.. Than its a few more years of college than if something up there loves me, Medical school. **

**Too many years of school! **

**Well I'll try to post more soon!**

_**GabbyAbby**_


	6. Chapter 6 Relationship

**Broken**

**A/N:** if I didn't own them last chapter I probably don't own them now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 Relationship**

Why they started to almost yell in surprise when they finally did take what I said seriously was beyond my comprehension.

Guess I shouldn't have been so sarcastic when I said what I had been doing every weekend for the last five months. But hey, not my fault.

Yet there I sat, listening to both Chase and Foreman yelling. Well mostly it was Chase yelling, Foreman just kept on giving me a look as wondering if I was serious.

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

Greg was right, Chase does yell like a girl sometimes.

"I did" I answered simply

"No you didn't!" Chase continued yelling and pacing…. It made me slightly dizzy.

"So when I said every Monday that I had spent the weekend having my way with House, you thought I was joking?" I tried to put an innocent face on, but I couldn't help to feel that my cheeks turned a certain deeper shade of red. Not because of I was embarrassed, but because I was happy.

"You have to see this girl in bed. I'm telling you Cuddy is in line for some very though competition" Greg said as he came into the room, he winked at me and I winked back.

Chase's face was just priceless. Why do I never have a camera when I need one?

Days I don't need it, there it is, hanging out next to me. But when I do it's just no where to be seen.

The rest of the day was fun, as Chase did go all day telling anyone who would listen (surprisingly a lot of people, mostly nurses, did want to know about the love life of Greg House. As most didn't take in consideration that he did have one) about how he walked in to a rather 'disturbing' scene.

I highly doubt it was disturbing, we were only making out.

Okay, so I was being pushed against a glass wall with my vest and shirt buttons open, my hair out of its ponytail and a nice hickey started in my collarbone.

I really should start wearing layers, I mean I was found with my shirt and vest undone and my bra completely exposed (so what if it was a cute bra?) and all the difference of House's appearance was that his shirt was unbuttoned but he always wear a bad shirt underneath, that's all they saw. How fair was that?!

Well at least Wilson got a laugh out of it. Thinking about it so did Lisa.

-------------

We were having dinner and a sleepover when he asked me to move in. It was the fourth time he asked.

I assume everyone would have thought I would have moved in before the words even left his mouth. But I didn't.

I spend a good amount of my time there. Mostly the weekends. The weekdays were spend at my place, as I was the only one who offered to cook and my apartment was closer to work.

And it had been too soon the first two times. The third I wasn't sure, it was right after a big fight.

The fourth, I can't say I was surprised, he had that face he always put on when he was trying to make a decission for a week. But still I looked down and poked your delivered Chinese food with wood chopsticks.

"Well were would all my stuff go?" I asked after a few minutes.

He laughed and did something so unlike him that it surprised me. He kissed me out of nowhere and said 'we'll figure it out'. It wasn't as if we had never kissed, it's that he kissed me because he was so happy.

No more than a week later all my stuff was in his apartment. All the stuff we had agreed on anyway. Some things were in storage, just in case someday I would need it, some of his things were there too.

It was so different to live with him instead of spending the occasional weekend over. Because I would see him every single moment of my day. Which just gave us more and more time to fight and make up.

I have to admit I became a great fan of make-up sex.

And it was absolutely great to see Chase's face screw up like that when I began to describe it.

Life became a routine, get up at seven make coffee, drag Greg out of bed and to work. Get home, cook, watch TV, and go to sleep.

And once in every other weekend we would have a double date with Lisa and Wilson, who tended to spend a great deal of the weekend at our place.

Things were great.

They started to go downhill as soon as Lisa told us she was pregnant.

Because then the conversations started to get angrier, we fought for no reason at all.

Because he insisted that it was what I wanted and he didn't.

I won't lie; I would love to have a little body with his eyes staring at me.  
I would want to have that with him. But I knew he wasn't ready. I knew I wasn't either.

But it just became too much.

And one day I picked up a few things and left.

Because the last straw had been when he said Stacy at least wasn't such an annoying bitch.

We were together for a little more than over a year.

I left crying and angry and hurt.

I would want to know what he did that day, when he came back to find me not there. He probably went to Wilson and got shit-face drunk.

Wilson probably got very mad at me, he had told me before not to break his heart.

I'm sorry Wilson, but he broke mines first.

**-------------------**

**I think this is completely opposite of where I was going to take this story. **

**And no, this is not the end. At least not yet. **

**Well I hope it was at least entertaining? **

**Well please review!**

_**GabbyAbby.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Winter Wonderland

**Broken**

**A/N:** they surely aren't anymore mines today than they were yesterday.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 Winter Wonderland**

It's been about four years.

Lisa and James' daughter is beautiful. It's a little Lisa with bright eyes and James' light brown locks.

Her attitude is all Wilson though, with a sympathetic smile and careful ways.

Lisa asked me to pray that she wouldn't turn out to be a doctor. The poor little thing, I hope she does follow in a different path. She would make an excellent teacher.

She calls me Aunty Allie, and asks me to make fun of Uncle Greg with her.

Lisa always gives me a look that tells me just how sorry she is, but Emma is only three-and-a-half.

I've seen him twice. Both times I came out of it more broken then I went in.

The first was on Emma's first birthday. We were practically shoved in to the same room for half an hour. All thanks to Jimmy.

He wasn't doing well then; I had learned that from Lisa and Jimmy, Eric and Robert told me that as well.

I feel so sorry for the three replacements he scared off.

He was thinner, shadows under his eyes and I think his leg bothered him more.

I told Jimmy to take away his pills, to look for the box of his stash of morphine and take it away. Even though he would probably have a new one a few days later. It was at least a few days without it.

The second time was a day I popped in at random and knocked on his door. He wasn't home, but I knew were the extra key was stashed so I let myself in. He still had a few of my things in there. Like my old couch and a dresser. It surprised me that even some of the clothes I left behind were still in there.

I also found far too many bottles of liquor that I had immense fun dumping down the sink. He had walked in when I was halfway through the last bottle.

He had a look of half surprise and half 'I'm going to kill you'. I went for surprise and kissed him.

It donned on me then how much I had missed him, how much I still missed him.

We didn't even go into the bedroom, not until a while later anyway. I still remembered all those spots that made him crazy. He had no problem remembering mines.

It was an incredible night, an incredible week. I'm sure Cuddy almost killed him for not calling in to say that he was taking the week off.

I'm even more sure she didn't do anything when she found out we had spend it together.

When that week was over I went back to New York, to the apartment I shared with my fiancé. I spend two months thinking if I should tell him.

'Hey honey, remember that little vacation I took? Well I sleep with my ex all through it'

It really didn't sound like something to say. Because what would I have left?

A broken heart and my tears?

It was because of that week I forgave him for cheating on me that one time. It seemed fair.

I got the invitation a week ago, and I just decided to open it on the last possible minute.

One of Lisa's famous fundraisers. Winter wonderland. I think that maybe the books she had been reading to Emma got to her when she picked the theme.

But I still called and got a RSVP. Connection do count for something.

I realized at the last possible second that he would be there. When I was walking past the door and saw him with Emma on his left leg, it was then that I almost hit myself in the head with a very hard object.

He looked better then the last times I had seen him, I called myself stupid for not asking Jimmy or Lisa how he was doing for this past few months. They still thought it was a gentle topic.

So in I walked wearing the strapless white silk that ran to the floor, hugging me perfectly were it was needed. I remembered the red dress I had worn years ago. I smiled lightly because my hair was in the same style. Curled and hanging over my shoulders.

I walked up to him, praying to the God I don't believe in that I wouldn't trip. He stood up before I reached the table and handed Emma over to her father.

"Hey" his voice was a little husky, a little different. But his eyes, those wonderful blue eyes I melted for, they didn't change.

I took his hand, caressed the knuckles because I was scared of meeting those ice blue depths.

"Long time" he moved closer, took my hand in his and made me look at him. Made me almost cry because he still loved me, even after everything.

And by Hell I still loved him.

My dress made a beautiful pool of silk on his wooden floor, with the moonlight bathing it so it looked like liquid silver.

And he was so warm against me, his arms so tight around my waist that I could barely breathe. But I knew he just didn't want me to not be there in the morning.

I told him I was engaged, he smirked and told me he figured as much by the nice little ring I had on my hand.

I flushed it down the toiled two days later.

The night before I had to leave he asked me to come back. Things would be different, the make-up sex would be better.

I gave him my phone number and told him that if I wasn't back in two months to come up to New York and drag me back down.

I don't think I was ever kissed in the way he kissed me then. My body burned, my brain didn't function.

Five weeks later I cried at the three letters. 'POS'.

I told Michael. He jumped with joy for a moment. Then I told him to do the math.

I was almost six weeks pregnant. We hadn't had sex in over nine.

He cried and asked me how I could do that to him.

I was in love, and not with him.

My hand was shaking when I picked up the phone, dialed the number that was still stored in my memory from years ago.

When I got his voice message I laughed gently. "If you are not offering sex, please hang up. If you are leave the number"

I laughed for a second. Because it was just something he would say.

"House stop being a bastard and pick up the phone!"

There was a second of silence and then the noise of the phone being picked up.

"I though there was still two weeks till I had to drag you down here again?"

"Change of plans"

"How so?"

I laughed, pressed me head against the cold plastic window. The flight attendant (a blond little thing with too much make up) asked me in a nice tune she was forced to conger up to hang up. The plane was taking off in ten minutes.

I told her to hang on a moment, it was important. Life or death.

"Just how much do you like Emma?"

"That depends. If I have permission to mess with her mind I love her. If Cuddy is around on the other hand.." he let his voice go on and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you better start liking the idea of Emma a lot more" I whispered, eyes closed and a hand over my flat stomach.

"What?" he sounded funny, like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

"I'll be landing in about two hours. Pick me up?" I hung up, leaving him with possibly the funniest look ever.

And I was left to my iPod and thoughts of just what he would do when I landed.

**----------------------------**

**Okay, so see there was a point for her leaving. **

**Though it wasn't suppose to go in this direction but the sugar makes me do crazy things. Hopefully it's at least decent. **

**If however it sucks-and please tell me if it does-I will write another chapter to replace this one. **

**If not however I will tell you now that the next chapter will just be what Cameron and House think about in those two hours. **

**So please review! Their even better than cookies! **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	8. Chapter 8 What to Expect

**Broken **

**A/N:** Do I have to repeat myself?

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 What to Expect…**

I felt my stomach sink in a way I would never get use to when the plane took off, I felt the nausea I had earlier that morning wash over me once again and I tried to breath deeply and push it down again. I was thankfully able to not vomit again and put my mind in to changing the song that was currently blowing from the headphones of my iPod.

I look outside of the plastic window and let my mind run over the familiar lyrics I would most likely hum if there weren't so many people around me.

My hand on top of my stomach, fingers moving in slow strokes over my thin shirt. I wasn't showing, and I probably wouldn't start to really show until after my fourth or fifth month. I ate too much health food, or as House called 'rabbit food'. That and the annoying habit I had of jogging. It really didn't bother me, I would rather not swell up like a balloon for as long as possible and knowing Greg he would do nothing but tease me for months.

I sigh, wonder if he would actually be there to see me get that big. Because the reason I had left had started when he told me he didn't want children, that having kids would be just something I would do to keep him because I was that scared of losing him. Deep down I knew he hadn't believed it, he had something about saying what he didn't mean at times they really uncalled for.

But I still had no idea if he would want this child, it was a certain thing I wouldn't abort or give it away for any reason. And this baby would have his eyes, because their color was much stronger than mines and those genes would take over.

I knew it would hurt, to face his rejection if it came, but I also knew that I could raise a baby on my own. That when the time would come I would be able to tell it who its father was and why we weren't together.

And I prayed, till the moment the plane touched the ground that I wouldn't have to.

When I turn my phone back on, as the nice little blonde had told me to shut it off as soon as I was done with my phone call, there were at three voicemails.

I smile when I hear his voice telling me that firstly my voice message sucked (_it only said my name and to please leave a message, also that I was sorry about not being able to answer the call_) then he said he would be a little late because of traffic.

I wonder around the airport finding a decent book shop not far away from a Starbucks (_the smell of coffee almost made my stomach turn_) and laughed gently to myself when I picked up a copy of the ever famous _'What to Expect When You're Expecting'_. I endup buying it just for the pure hell of it, the 30-something-year-old behind the counter smiles and tells me it had really helped her when she was expecting her first kid, she turns the conversation (that shouldn't have lasted as long as it did) to her three kids and asks me when I was due, I smile (because I am the overly friendly Allison people keep telling me I am) and tell her I'm just in my sixth week, I leave before she can continue to talk about pregnancy and such thing and sit down flipping through the book, though I already know just about everything that is in it.

I was halfway done with a very unhealthy bowl of chocolate and mint ice cream when my phone rang with a frantic Gregory House on the other line.

I smile and tell him he was more than 30 minutes late, he just tells me to get my pretty little ass outside because he sure as hell wasn't going to pay for parking.

I complain and tell him I'm not done with my ice cream yet. It's useless to say that it doesn't work.

Thankfully he came in his car and not the motorcycle, I was tired and cold and I knew that it would have many me a very cranky Allison if I had to sit on one at the moment.

The drive was pretty quiet, with only the sound of a radio station he had put on as I got into his precious car.

When he stops in front of his building I arch a brown and asked what made him think I was staying with him.

He rolls his eyes and got out of the car as I laugh.

"House?" I ask when he was opening the door to his apartment; I needed to know what he thought about what was happening, about the little person that would be screaming its lungs out in a few months.

"Don't worry Allison" he tells me and I'm sure he can tell it left me a little confused.

"I'm not going to go crazy and yell for absolutely no reason just because you're pregnant" he opens the door, takes my hand and pulls me inside.

I put my cheek against his shoulder and let go a breath I didn't know for how long I had been holding. To my surprise he rubbed my back before he made a comment about cripples and balance when someone is pressed against them.

**---------------------------------**

**More to come soon. Don't worry about it. **

**This was just a bit of randomness. **

**Well please review and I'll update sooner!! **

_**GabbyAbby**_


	9. Chapter 9 Excited Moments

**Broken**

**A/N:** I don't own them…. Sorry can't come up with something clever at the moment.

----------------------------------

**Chapter 9 Excited Moments**

I woke up to the phone ringing. It wasn't something uncommon in his apartment because there was always someone after him and he was always ignoring them.

But it had woken me up and along with it came a wave of nausea I still wasn't used to. I didn't want to get up so I pressed my face against his chest and took deep breaths.

"Hey, no puking on me" he mumbled but didn't push me away.

"It's half your fault," I told him and he stroked my hair before almost yelling at the phone to shut up.

I could hear Lisa's voice from the bedroom as I made my way to the bathroom, when the answering came on.

"_House! Come on, pick up!"_ There was a slight pause and Greg laughed because she knew he wouldn't and yet she insisted.

"_Fine! Well, when you get off your lazy ass call me. Allison's parents just called me and they haven't heard from her in almost a week. They called her job and they said she left and no one can get in touch with her. I know you guys are….whatever, but please call me" _the machine beeped and he walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

"People seem to want to talk to you," he told me as he wet one of his hand towels and then handed it to me.

I pressed it against my face and the back of my neck before I slowly got up and brushed my teeth.

"Yeah I guess I should have called them."

He kept leaning against the sink as I brushed my teeth and when I asked him why he was doing it he just smiled and walked out of the bathroom and towards the living room.

When he came back into the bedroom I was halfway done putting on a shirt and I heard him on the phone.

"Yes mistress? How can I be of services today?"

I laughed and pulled my shirt on and stared at him as he started to pace back and forth by the foot of the bed. I could almost hear Lisa sigh on the other line.

"Allison… Mmmmm, who is she again?"

I glared at him and he smiled, pleased with himself.

I could hear Lisa yell at him as he lay back on the bed amused at himself.

After about five minutes I extended my hand and he pouted. Apparently, I ruined his fun by asking for the phone.

"Stop screeching woman!" He almost yelled into the phone before handing it to me.

"Hey Lisa," I said shaking my head at how childish he looked with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Allison! God! Do you know how crazy people are going while looking for you?" I spent the next half hour explaining to her that I was fine and that things had just been so hectic that it had slipped my mind to call my parents.

"For God's sake. Just tell her you're pregnant and she'll shut up!" House yelled as he finished pulling his shoes on.

Lisa, who heard his little outburst, went into an excited rant that I didn't hear as I pulled the phone away from my ear to roll my eyes and finish getting dressed.

I was finally able to hang up when I told Lisa that we would be at her house in a few minutes and asked her to call my parents and tell them not to worry.

House, who apparently didn't want to listen to an overly happy Lisa for the rest of the day, tried to come up with every imaginable reason why we shouldn't go visit his best friend, but he shut up when I told him that the one who would have to hear most of it would be me.

He grinned and I looked out of the window, watching the blurry shapes of houses and tress pass by and my stomach started to turn. I pressed my forehead against the window and take a deep breath, I didn't show him the smile on my face when he grabbed my hand and stroked it. His own little way to comfort me.

"Aunty Allie!" Emma yelled as we parked outside of her house.

"Hey sweetie," I picked her up and kissed her cheek "Have you been waiting outside for us?" I asked as I adjusted her in my arms.

"No…I was waiting for you. Uncle Greg isn't all that much fun," she teased and gave Greg an overly sweet smile.

"I'm on to you kid," he warned in a teasing voice and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Allison!" James greeted as we stepped inside the house. Then Lisa came running in the room to give me a bear hug that left me and Emma out of breath.

"How come I never get greeted like that?" House asked me nodding his head to his long time friends.

"Because they like me better."

"No…it's because you have a parasite."

I rolled my eyes and let Lisa lead me into the kitchen were she was attempting to cook.

It amazed me that someone who had accomplished so much in her life could not bring herself to cook a meal that was actually eatable.

This is why Jimmy ended up calling for takeout while Lisa and I talked about what had happened.

She didn't seem surprised to know that House and I had slept together the last time I was in town. And she wasn't sorry at all that I had cheated on my ex-fiancé.

She told me there was just no way I would have been able to marry that man anyway.

She did get overly happy when we started to discuss the baby. That's when she started to make jokes about how sorry she was that House was the father because that would mean a very stubborn child.

House started to tease her about her fun bags, which lead to Emma asking me what he was talking about and I had to come up with a story of Uncle Greg hitting his head before we left the apartment. And that he thought he was funny when he said stupid things.

She then ran into the living room to tease House for a good part of the day. He played along and pretended to be offended. I had to smile when he left the game to go play _'Tea Time'_ with her.

When we got back he told me he wanted a girl.

**--------------------------**

**Sorry took so long to update…school sucks and I kept on losing where I had written down this chapter so I just had to come up with the whole thing again. Well I hope it's someone what good? I promise to update with more frequency from now on. **

_**GabbyAbby**_


End file.
